yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and sequel characters
This page lists characters appearing in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato 2199, the movie Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark, and the sequel series Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love. Characters are organized by allegiance and/or home, with more significant characters listed first. Wherever possible, minor characters who are relatives of more prominent ones are nested below the respective prominent character's name. Other minor characters are grouped according to their particular organization or function. General references are listed at the end of this page; specific episode and official source references are noted in each character's individual article. 'Earth Federation' ''Yamato'' Crew * Admiral : commanding officer of the Yamato; commander of all United Nations Cosmo Navy forces prior to launch of Yamato * Lt. : combat chief **' ' : Susumu's father **' ' : Susumu's mother **' ' : Susumu's uncle **' ' : Susumu's aunt * Lt. : operations officer. Amnesiac with no memory of events prior to one year before the launch of Yamato. * Assistant Warrant Officer : operations specialist cadet * Lt. : chief navigator and helmsman ** : Daisuke's younger brother ** Commander : Daisuke's deceased father; captain of the Murasame ** : Daisuke's mother * Ensign : weather and navigation * Lt. Commander : science officer and first officer * Lt. : science and technology division, information chief, and ship's counselor * Warrant Officer : science division * Dr. : ship's doctor * (later Makoto Kato): civilian medic; wife of Saburo Kato and mother of Tsubasa Kato * Lt. J.G. : leader of the Cosmo Falcon fighter squadron; husband of Makoto Kato and father of Tsubasa Kato ** : Buddhist priest; Saburo's father ** : son of Makoto and Saburo * Ensign : fighter pilot, initially assigned to accounting; her nickname is Rei ** : Akira's deceased pilot brother * Ensign : fighter pilot * Ensign : fighter pilot * Lt. Commander : chief engineer ** : Hikozaemon's eldest son ** : Hikozaemon's daughter-in-law ** : Hikozaemon's granddaughter ** : Hikozaemon's second son * Lt. J.G. : assistant chief engineer; survivor of the Murasame * Petty Officer 1st Class : assistant engineer * : analyzing robot * Lt. J.G. : sub-chief of defense ** : Yasuo's father; executive and owner of Nanbu Heavy Industries Corporation ** : Yasuo's mother * Ensign : chief communications officer * Lt. J.G. : security chief * Warrant Officer : security officer * Lt. : accounting chief * Master Chief Petty Officer : deck operations chief * Petty Officer 3rd Class : fighter maintenance and deck work * Leading Seaman : fighter maintenance and deck work Navigation * * Petty Officer * Natsuki Oshima (大島夏樹 Ōshima Natsuki) Engineering * * * * Medical * Nurse * Nurse Deck Crew * * * * * Fighter Squadron * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign * Ensign Other Departments * Petty Officer 1st Class : operations; substitute for Yuki Mori * Leading Seaman : Susumu Kodai's subordinate; substitute for Yasuo Nanbu * Seaman Apprentice : communications; substitute for Yoshikazu Aihara * : operations * and : accounting * : security * : science 'Earth and the Solar System' * : chief administrator of the United Nations Far East District * General : United Nations Cosmo Force senior officer and UN Far East District military chief; proponent of Project Izumo * Admiral : Earth Homeland Defense Corps commander and UNCN commander; Yuki Mori's foster father * Captain : commanding officer of the Kirishima and later of the Andromeda * Lt. Commander : commanding officer of the Yukikaze; elder brother of Susumu Kodai. * Lt. : first officer of the Yukikaze *Colonel : Mikage Kiryu's father; commanding officer of the United Nations Cosmo Marines 7th Regiment * Master Sergeant : UNCM non-commissioned officer serving under Goro Kiryu * : Dr. Sado's pet cat; left on Earth during Yamato's first mission 'Iscandar' * Queen : ruler of Iscandar * Princess : third princess and sister of Queen Starsha; passenger aboard Yamato * Princess : sister of Queen Starsha 'Great Garmillas Empire' 'Garmillas' * Leader : supreme ruler of the empire * Vice Leader second in the Garmillas line of succession * Director General : head of the Imperial Guard * Lt. General : commander, 6th Armored Space Division * : wife of Erich Domel * Admiral : supreme commander of the Garmillas Imperial Astro Fleet * Lower Storm Leader : fighter pilot; daughter of Gul Dietz * Field Marshal : inspector general of the Garmillas military * Defense Minister : elder brother of Ghader Talan * Lt. General : deputy chief staff officer; younger brother of Welte Talan * Major General : Milky Way galactic theater and Balun base commander * Lt. Colonel : captain of the inter-dimensional submarine UX-01 * Captain : UX-01 first officer * Colonel : Mirangal captain ** : Neredia's deceased younger sister 6th Armored Space Division * Colonel : captain of Domelaze III * Major * Major * Major Rainbow Star Cluster Task Force * Colonel : Shuderg captain * Colonel : Bulgrey captain * Colonel : Darold captain * Colonel : Lanbea captain * Lt. J.G. : Snuka dive bomber pilot stationed aboard Lanbea * Captain : Garont bombing commander; old comrade and friend of Wemm Heidern Imperial Guard * Captain : officer assigned to the battlecruiser EX-178; identical clone to Dora Nelge * Colonel : captain of Hydom Gimleh's flagship; identical clone to Paren Nelge * Colonel : captain of Desura II Emissaries to Earth * : ambassador to the Earth Federation * : military agent of Ambassador Burrel Others * Food Production Minister * Lieutenant Colonel : adjutant to Goer * : governor of Alteria * Brigadier General : Sehrgut II captain * : Sehrgut II first officer 'Zaltz' * Colonel : Pluto Frontline Base commanding officer ** : Walke's daughter * Major : Pluto base second in command * Major : Pluto base tactical officer * Major : floating continent commander * Lieutenant Colonel : captain of the battlecruiser EX-178 * Corporal : 442nd Special Platoon, Specialized Warfare Group B; member of Yamato boarding party during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster and escort assigned to Yuki Mori * : 442nd Special Platoon, Specialized Warfare Group B; member of Yamato boarding party during the Battle of the Rainbow Star Cluster 'Jirel' * Propaganda Minister ** Lieutenant : younger sister of Miezela Celestella 'Other Species and Beings' * : Garmilloid robot soldier captured and briefly reactivated by Yamato crew 'Gatlantis Empire' * Emperor : ruler of the empire * Prime Minister : copy of the original controller of the Ark of Destruction * : fleet commander * : chairman of military affairs * : advisor to Zworder * : overseer of Abelt Dessler * : commander of Gatlantis forces attacking the Eleventh Planet * : admiral of the Eighth Mobile Fleet * : commander of the occupation of Terezart **' ': young successor to Goland * : ground forces commander on Terezart * : commander of the Seventh Mobile Fleet Gutaba Expedition Group * Governor-General : governor of Gutaba and commander of the Expedition Group * : commander of the Kiska Guerilla Corps * : captain of the ''Medalusa''-class heavy battleship Megaluda 'Shambleau' * : Jirel shaman See also * [[List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes|List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 episodes]] * [[List of Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episodes|List of Space Battleship Yamato 2202 episodes]] * Military ranks References * [http://yamato2199.net/character.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Earth character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/chara_gamirasu.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Garmillas character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/chara_Iskandar.html Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 website Iscandar character portal] * [http://yamato2199.net/about/character_a.html Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark official website character page] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=13776 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (as Star Blazers 2199)] * [http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=16186 Anime News Network article on Space Battleship Yamato 2199: Odyssey of the Celestial Ark] * Official Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Garmillas Mecha Book *